


坏债情人

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: 全圆佑轻轻地笑了。“免费的手机游戏你玩过吗？下载的时候是不用钱的，但不花钱就玩不下去了。”“你跟免费游戏是一样的。”他坦然地与金珉奎对视。“看起来送了人很多东西，实际上却是要人付出更多的陷阱。”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 9





	坏债情人

金珉奎没想到他还会见到全圆佑。他是去跟权顺荣见客户的，进了约定的日本餐厅，才发现全圆佑坐在那里。他换了副金属眼镜，比以前壮了一些，看到他也不怎么惊讶，倒是金珉奎有些说不出话。

权顺荣想介绍他，全圆佑说不用了。“他是我学弟。”交换过很多体液的学弟。

“真的？”权顺荣瞪圆了眼睛。“哦对了，你们都是H大的啊。”

“是啊。”全圆佑瞥了他一眼。“这小子还欠我钱呢。”

“欠了多少？”

“一百万吧。”金珉奎坐了下来。“要我现在还你吗？”

“不急。”全圆佑漫不经心地抽过菜单。“看看喝点什么吧。”

这不是他欠全圆佑的第一次了。第一次是大一的期末考试，他找全圆佑借了上届的笔记。那时的全圆佑瘦得像张纸，仿佛碰一下就会被划出溢血的线。金珉奎觉得他爱理不理的，不知道是在拽些什么。但现在想来，那才是正常的态度，只是金珉奎总是被人偏爱，所以一旦被人正常对待，反而有些不大习惯。

但也因为这样，全圆佑勾起了他的征服欲。趁着学长们下课，他穿过了整个教室，全圆佑似乎睡了一觉，正睡眼朦胧地整着书包。金珉奎经过众人的视线，停在了全圆佑的面前。睡翘了头发的男生抬起头来，迷蒙地眨了眨泛红的双眼。

那一瞬间金珉奎有些恍惚。像是忽然被人揍了一拳，但又感受不到痛。“哥。”他问全圆佑，“去年的笔记你还有么？”

饭局一直持续到了深夜。权顺荣喝了不少，钻进出租车时已经红了脸，半闭着眼睛嚷嚷着要再见面。金珉奎因为开车没有喝酒，自然而然地决定送全圆佑回家。两个人在车上闲聊了一阵，不知怎么地就聊起了感情现状。

“哥没有恋人吗？”金珉奎瞥了瞥他空空的左手。

“有过几个。”全圆佑取了眼镜，闭着眼睛按摩鼻梁。“但现在没有。”

“哦。”金珉奎等了一会，说：“我也没有。”

全圆佑轻轻地笑了一下。金珉奎觉得被他看穿了心思，心里多少有些不舒服。从后视镜里看过去，全圆佑松散地倚在椅背上，脸疲倦向车窗歪去，掠着一道又一道的光。

那种被人揍了一拳的感觉又来了。金珉奎不动声色地转过了眼睛，看向了自己用来导航的手机。

“啊，快没电了。”他想了想，“哥，我能去你家充个电吗？”

电还没有充上，两个人就先吻上了。全圆佑平时总是淡淡的，在床上却是恶劣得惊人。金珉奎退开身来去摸充电线，全圆佑还意犹未尽地啄着他的颈间，像是小猫喝水似的，一下一下细密地舔。

“这里长大了。”全圆佑坐在他的身上，把他的胸肌拢起又放下。

“只有这里？”金珉奎暗示性地顶了顶胯。全圆佑挑起了一边眉毛，用臀部磨了磨他的胯间。

“还有哪里？”他装傻道，“找不到啊。”

金珉奎倒吸了一口冷气。全圆佑得胜地笑了起来，却被青年扶着腰摔了下去。金珉奎覆在他的身上，伸手拆开了他的衬衫前襟。白坦坦的胸口暴露出来，金珉奎伸出手掌摸了一把。

“我也找不到。”

“什么？”

“哥的心。”金珉奎亲了亲他的胸口。“是在这里吗？”

全圆佑模糊地笑了笑。金珉奎变本加厉地舔吻着他的胸，好像要用他的虎牙把那块皮肤给扯掉。

“哥。”他呢喃道，“把这给我好不好？”

“不行啊。”全圆佑懒洋洋地说。“没有心就死了。”

“怕死吗？”

“你不怕？”

金珉奎忽然委屈了起来。他张开嘴来，重重地啃在了全圆佑的胸口。

“呀——”全圆佑睁圆了眼睛喝他。

“我不怕。”金珉奎只是望着他。他说，“你知道我不怕。”

是怎么发展成这样的，金珉奎也已经记不清了。只记得在借过笔记之后，他又找全圆佑借过很多次东西，有时是课本，有时是水笔，衣服甚至游戏机。他要借全圆佑就借他了，也很少会去问他要。金珉奎自己倒是很讲诚信，过了一阵就把东西还了他，顺手请他吃个饭看个电影，算是还了全圆佑这份人情。

两人关系确实变好了。但流言随之不胫而走，非说他们两个有什么不当关系。金珉奎听着觉得好笑，说的人却不觉得好笑——金珉奎这才晓得了全圆佑的性向，以及他总是和人保持距离的原因。

金珉奎不觉得这有什么。他邻居哥哥也喜欢男人，男朋友的长发扎成马尾，脸蛋比女生还要漂亮。他不觉得邻居哥哥和别人不一样，因而也不觉得喜欢男人很不正常。所以他没有躲全圆佑，倒是全圆佑躲起他来了。

金珉奎觉得很失落。倒也不是他非全圆佑不可，但他终究是讨厌被人拒绝的。全圆佑越是不理他，他借东西的次数就越频繁。最后他习惯性地来到对方门前，才发现已经没有了可以借的东西。

“你慢慢想。”全圆佑冷淡地说着，想要把宿舍的门关上。金珉奎灵机一动，伸进脚去把门卡住了。

“安全套，哥有吗？”

全圆佑愣了一愣，脸上竟然有些泛红。金珉奎又像被揍了一拳，那一拳意味着什么，他现在才终于明白了。

“……你自己去买。”他说着就想关门，金珉奎却先行一步，灵活地把自己挤进了门缝。

“多跑一趟做什么？”他圈住全圆佑的腰道。“反正是在这里用的。”

全圆佑诧愕地睁大了眼睛。而金珉奎垂下眼帘，慢慢地凑向了那对薄唇。然而唇瓣即将相触之时，金珉奎又忽然有些犹豫了起来——

倒是全圆佑闭上眼睛，把自己的舌头送了进去。

金珉奎那时非常爱他。爱就像家具或者电器一样，用久了还能运作，但功能多少就劣化了。但和全圆佑在一起时，他的爱还崭新得发亮，光是拥抱和亲吻还不足够，恨不得能化在全圆佑的身上。

“哥。”一次做完他脱口而出，“我们交往吧。”

“不要。”全圆佑趴在他胸口上喘气。

“……为什么？”

“因为你没这个觉悟。”全圆佑翻了过去。“刚开始那次，你不是还不敢亲我么。”

“什么？”金珉奎一愣，半晌才想起了。“不是，我那是太紧张了——”

“随便吧。”全圆佑哼了一声。“反正我是不会和你交往的。”

金珉奎很困惑。

“那我们是什么关系？”

全圆佑想了想。“债主和债户的关系。”

金珉奎以为他在开玩笑，所以直接笑出声来了。“什么呀。”他捶了捶对方的手臂。“我不借东西你就不理我了吗？”

“是啊。”全圆佑背向了他。“有借才有还嘛。”

金珉奎和他冷战了很长时间。但最后还是忍不住去找他借了东西。他想只要自己坚持下去，那么全圆佑或许会被他打动，不想冷战到了最后，还是从别人那里听到了他要留学的消息。

全圆佑离校前一天，金珉奎把他叫出了宿舍楼。“哥，借我一百万吧。”他在路灯下说。

“做什么？”

“明浩练舞受了伤，需要用钱做手术。”这倒不是假话。但徐明浩的手术费已经凑得差不多了，这个数字是金珉奎自己胡诌的。

全圆佑问了两句状况，慢吞吞地掏出了钱包。金珉奎盯着他点完了钱，几张发旧的钞票递到眼前，但男生却并没有伸手去接。

“为什么不告诉我？”

“你不都听说了吗。”

“那哥也该跟我讲啊！”金珉奎提高了音量。本来是说出来质问的话，可说出来却像是耍性子了。

全圆佑沉默了一会，把那几张钞票塞进了他的荷包。

“反正就是这样了。”

“什么是这样？”金珉奎拽住了他的手腕。

“我们。”全圆佑无奈地停了下来。“珉奎啊，我们不是那种关系吧。”

金珉奎张了张嘴，又闭上了。这话也没说错，但不知为何，他还是有点委屈。

“你不怕我不还了吗？”

全圆佑沉默了一会。

“我知道你会还的。”他说，“你一向都会还的。”

“那不是没办法吗？”金珉奎动了动喉结，“我不还你就不给我了。”

“所以？”

“所以这不公平。”男生执拗道。“我都是白送你的。”

全圆佑轻轻地笑了。“免费的手机游戏你玩过吗？下载的时候是不用钱的，但不花钱就玩不下去了。”

“你跟免费游戏是一样的。”他坦然地与金珉奎对视。“看起来送了人很多东西，实际上却是要人付出更多的陷阱。”

金珉奎怔怔地看着他。夜风吹乱了他的刘海，全圆佑伸出被袖口埋去一半的手，漫不经心地替他给整好了。金珉奎咬紧了下唇，觉得他真的很过分。

“哥是付不起吗？”他嘶哑着声音问。“还是说只是不想付呢。”

“有什么区别吗？”全圆佑收回了手。“珉奎啊，做人别太贪心了。”

“我怎么就贪心了？”金珉奎是真的不明白。“我要的跟我给的一样多啊。”

“那就是贪心啊。”全圆佑说。“不是所有人都像你，什么东西都可以给出去……”

“我给不了你那么多，这样对你不公平。”

说的像是他错了似的，金珉奎听着笑出声了。他摇了摇头，紧紧地蹙起了眉，随即缓慢地蹲下身去，将脸庞埋进了自己的掌心。那几张纸币滑出荷包，在地上被吹得瑟瑟发抖。

“那就别借给我啊……”他说，“只要不借给我，一切不就都完了吗？”

全圆佑没有说话。半晌他也蹲下身来，捡起那一百万韩币，塞进了金珉奎的怀里，宽大的手掌抬了起来，揉了揉男生的头顶。

金珉奎没有抬头。他深深地抽了口气，听见了全圆佑离开的足音。

那一百万一直没有归还。有时候金珉奎想起来，觉得这个胡诌的数目还挺巧妙，少了的话全圆佑记不住，多了的话他说不定还要讨。一百万就正好，不至于反目，也不至于忘掉。但这么想着他又有点难过，好像自己对于全圆佑来说，也就是这一百万韩元一样。

做完两个人一起冲了澡。全圆佑坐在马桶上，让金珉奎给他吹头发。他似乎已经有些困了，闭着眼睛不大说话。

“哥。”

“嗯。”

“还是把心脏给我吧。”他拨弄着全圆佑的头发说。“我拿我的心脏跟你换。”

全圆佑从鼻子里哼了一声。

“那我就不是我了。”

“你一定要做你吗？”

“我只能做我。”全圆佑答，“这我选不了。”

金珉奎沉默了一会。过了半晌，忽然自己笑了笑。

“放心吧。我也不是真的想要……”

“以前的确是想过的。尤其在你走的时候，是真的很想很想要……但是时间长了，就不记得当时的感觉了。自己是为什么爱着的，又是怎样去爱着的，好像是叶子上的露水，太阳一出来就不见了。”

全圆佑动了动嘴唇。

“这很正常。”他说，“我早就知道会变成这样。”

“不。”金珉奎轻轻地说，“哥，是你让它变成了这样。”

如果全圆佑愿意和他交换心脏，那么他的爱情不会这么死亡。可全圆佑不肯相信它的寿命，所以它才不情不愿地消亡殆尽。他并非不爱自己，金珉奎倒也明白，但他的爱就像那一百万块，只能用这种出借的形式给出来。

金珉奎想要狠心一点。于是那一百万块就成了一笔坏账，全圆佑不去追，他也不去还。但见了全圆佑他才明白，原来自己内心里还有期待，期待这笔坏账能像之前那些借物一样，成为将他们牵系在一起的桥梁。

可它不是。根本就不是。全圆佑普通地见了他，普通地吃了饭，普通地带他回了家，普通地和他做了爱，虽然记得这笔债务，但却并没有找他讨债——

或许那一百万对他根本不算什么。而金珉奎对他来说，自然也算不了什么。

“算了。”他抽过一条毛巾，揉了揉全圆佑的头发。“我还你就是了。”

金珉奎拔下了充电的手机，找出转账页面走回了浴室。“哥。”他低头划着屏幕，“报一下你的银行账号——”

全圆佑没有说话。他垂着脑袋，被头上的毛巾挡去了表情。金珉奎愣一愣，在他的面前蹲下了。

“圆佑哥？”

“圆佑啊……”

“全圆佑。”他动了动喉结。“全圆佑，别哭了。”

男人沉默地颤抖着肩膀。瘦削的身体坍缩下去，咽下了一串破碎的泣音。金珉奎咬住下唇，觉得这一切滑稽极了。

“全圆佑。”他扶住了男人的脖颈。“看着我，全圆佑——你该怕的是我还不了你，而不是怕我会还给你。”

“如果你怎样都会怕，那就干脆赌一把吧。”金珉奎顿了顿，“我很贪心的，你不是知道吗。”

全圆佑依然没有说话。金珉奎抽开他头上的毛巾，温柔地捋开了他的头发。他已经下定决心了。可能是因为征服欲，也可能是因为挫败感，也可能是因为时间的美化，可是看见哭泣的全圆佑，那无痛的拳头又打过来了。哪怕这是露水般的心情，他也想要好好地爱他。

所以金珉奎扬起了头来。这一次，是他先吻上去了。


End file.
